1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for allowing the hearing impaired to easily recognize technical terms included in a caption or emotions associated with the caption and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technology, the number of smart phone users has recently increased, causing a massive increase in the amount of mobile communication-based content data (e.g., Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) TV-based content data). Among the users who watch broadcast programs on a mobile communication terminal such as the smart phone, viewers with hearing impairments may have many difficulties in using the smart phone, compared with non-disabled viewers.
In order to help the hearing impaired understand the content of a broadcast program, conventional broadcasting stations and/or service providers, which transmits a broadcast program, sometimes attach a caption to TV video data. For example, Korean patent application No. 10-0762616 discloses a DMB receiver that extracts caption data from broadcast video data information during the movement of a user, attaches the extracted caption data to the video data, and displays the caption-attached video data on a screen.
However, the general hearing impaired may require a long time in reading and understanding a caption, especially a technical term in the caption, since the hearing impaired tend to feel a sign language more familiar than characters. In addition, the hearing impaired may tend to have difficulty in recognizing emotions associated with a broadcast program, only with the caption.
Therefore, there is a need for a method in which the hearing impaired can easily recognize the technical term and easily recognize specific emotions that a caption desires to indicate.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present invention. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.